


Target 1.5: Bill & Fleur

by Chandler



Series: Harry's Flirting Spree [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Harry, F/M, Flirting, Flirty Bill, Flirty Fleur, Flirty Harry, Flustered Ron, Humor, M/M, harry's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's not quite done flirting with Bill but he's decided to add Fleur to the mix and she is quite happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target 1.5: Bill & Fleur

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the slow update guys and as always please excuse the bad grammar and spelling.  
> Love you all!  
> <3 XD

Ron gaped at Hermione long after she had left the room; he shook his head and wondered around the house aimlessly. He finally chose to sit on the couch and stare off into space, Fleur just happened to be sitting there in one of the chairs reading something in a language that Ron didn’t understand. He stared at her, how would she react when she found out what Harry was doing? Not good, Ron could tell you that right now. Fleur sighed and put her book down, 

“Alright Ronald, what is it?”

He blinked, “What?”

“You’ve been staring at me for the past ten minutes, what is it?”

“Oh, uh-”

Thankfully or un-thankfully, (Ron didn’t know), he was saved from having to answer her. Bill walked in with Harry still in his arms, Fleur smiled and stood up. She pecked Bill on the lips, Harry huffed, 

“How come he’s first?”

She laughed, “Maybe I wanted to save the best for last.”

She kissed Harry, who hummed in response, 

Ron snapped, “Oh bloody Hell Harry, what are you doing!?”

Harry stared at Ron innocently, “What are you going on about over there Ron?” 

Ron sputtered, “ME!”

“Ronald don’t shout.” Fleur chided. 

Ron stared at them, what the fuck was Harry doing?! He was doing something and he was doing it on purpose. Ron didn’t know what was going on but he knew Harry, the cheeky bastard, was in the center of it and Ron was going to find out what was going on. 

“Oh before I forget Fleur, me and Bill want to know, how do you feel about threesomes?” 

Asked Harry who asked like it was a totally normal question for him to be having at any given time in the day. Fleur hummed thoughtfully,

“I think, we shouldn’t waste time talking about it.”

Harry smiled, “I completely agree, Ron I shall see you at dinner.”

Fleur kissed him again, Harry smirked, “Or not.”

The three of them made their way up the stairs, Ron felt queasy and a bit dizzy. Arthur passed through and looked up the stairs, 

“Oh. Bout time don’t you think? Ron?” 

He smiled as his son squeaked and fell back on the couch, face a bit green. Arthur chuckled to himself. Harry Potter. The savior of the wizarding world, the chosen one, the boy who lived and died then lived again, and the boy who sacrificed. Harry Potter. Harry Potter was now also the spiteful king, flirter extraordinaire, and the dedicated jokester.  
As long as Arthur still had a son by the end of this, should it ever end, he was happy to play along. He rushed back to the living room when he heard a loud thud but walked away laughing when he saw that Ron had tried to stand and had fallen forward instead. 

God help them all if Harry wasn’t pleased his Ron’s reactions yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this update! Next updates I post, in order, will be A Small (Child) Problem, Large Family, Small People, and Percy's Guardian Angles. Expect a couple shorts along the way. Love you guys!  
> <3 XD


End file.
